This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 2002-78163, filed on Nov. 10, 2002, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a junction lens device made by joining a high refractive lens and a low refractive lens, a zoom lens optical system employing the junction lens device, and a camera employing the zoom lens optical system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A zoom lens optical system for camcorders or digital still cameras has been developed to be compact while having a high resolution. To meet this trend, use of a junction lens device made by joining a high refractive lens and a low refractive lens is necessary. This is because aberrations, such as high-order chromatism, generated on an off-axis due to magnification chromatism can be minimized by using the junction lens device.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a conventional double junction lens device. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional double junction lens device 1 is made by joining a high refractive lens 3 and a low refractive lens 5 using an adhesive. When external light is incident on the double junction lens device 1, a reflection ratio on a high refractive junction surface 3a is about 1.18% which is very high.
Thus, when the conventional double junction lens device 1 is used as a front lens of a zoom lens optical system, a large amount of flare and/or ghost is generated by the light reflected by the high refractive junction surface 3a. 